I Feel Fine
by SerenBex
Summary: Kate catches Osgood in a good mood.


_**A/N: This was inspired simply by listening to I Feel Fine by The Beatles...**_

 _ **Happy New Year!**_

 _ **x**_

* * *

Osgood, however, was predictable; a creature of habit. She liked classical – predominantly Beethoven and specifically his Moonlight Sonata – when she was working, claiming that it helped her to focus. When she was upset about something, her artist of choice was Adele and when she was angry, the heavy drum beats of My Darkest Days was her soundtrack of choice. For general everyday listening, she would choose Queen, Tegan and Sara or even Ed Sheeran, often humming along with the melody and breaking into song every now and then.

As Kate made her way towards the kitchen at the back of the house, a soft smile formed on her lips as she heard the opening bars of I Feel Fine by the Beatles. Instantly she knew that her girlfriend was in a good mood and leant against the doorframe watching as Osgood danced around the kitchen, preparing a salad. In an oversized t-shirt that was hanging off one shoulder and leggings, with her hair loose around her shoulders, the brunette looked entirely carefree. She clearly had no idea that the older woman was watching her, wiggling her hips and flicking her hair over her shoulders as she moved.

" _Baby's good to me_

 _You know, she's happy as can be_

 _You know, she said so_

 _I'm in love with her and I feel fine_ "

Osgood sang enthusiastically, bending to open the fridge and giving Kate a good view of her backside. The blonde unashamedly ogled her girlfriend, her smirk broadening as Osgood moved in time with the music. As she straightened with a bottle of salad dressing in her hand, the brunette gave a little shimmy and Kate clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself laughing aloud.

" _Baby says she's mine_

 _You know, she tells me all the time_

 _You know, she said so_

 _I'm in love with her and I feel fine_ "

Wondering whether now would be the time to alert Osgood to her presence, Kate realised that she didn't want to draw attention to herself and break the moment, perfectly content to simply stand in the doorway and watch her girlfriend enjoying herself. Adding a generous splash of dressing to the salad, Osgood leant sideways and pulled open the cutlery drawer, wiggling her hips as she hunted around for the salad tongs.

" _I'm so glad that she's my little girl_

 _She's so glad, she's telling all the world_

 _That her baby buys her things_

 _You know, she buys her diamond rings_

 _You know, she said so_

 _She's in love with me and I feel fine_ "

Kate couldn't help herself chuckling then, noting the deliberate change of pronoun from 'he' to 'she' and the way that Osgood sent the iPod dock a reproachful glare at the same time, as though accusing it of being discriminatory. Arching an eyebrow as the younger woman dropped the salad tongs in her shock and whirled around to look at her, the expression on her face the definition of 'rabbit caught in headlights', Kate stepped further into the kitchen.

"How long have you been standing there?" Osgood demanded, wrapping her arms around herself defensively.

"Not long enough. I was enjoying the show." Kate replied, walking towards her and leaning in to press a kiss against her lips. "Particularly when you bent over to get the dressing from the fridge."

The brunette's cheeks reddened instantly. "Perve."

Kate chuckled again, taking two wine glasses out of the cupboard and opening the half-full bottle of Chardonnay that was on the counter. "You bet."

"We're having bolognaise, the Sicilian red would go better." Osgood told her, turning away to check the pasta boiling on the hob.

Revelling in the domesticity of it all, the blonde shrugged and leant against the work surface, taking a sip of her wine and watching her girlfriend reach for the colander. "The white needs finishing. We can open the red when we eat." She tilted her head to one side. "Aren't you going to sing again?"

"No."

Kate pouted. "I was enjoying it."

"Yes, well… I didn't know you were listening, did I?"

"Maybe I'll sing instead, then." The older woman suggested.

Setting down her wine glass and walking behind Osgood, Kate wrapped her arms around her and settled her chin on the brunette's shoulder. She pressed an open mouthed kiss on the warm skin at the base of her neck and another on her bare shoulder. Instead of singing, Kate almost whispered the final words of the song into her girlfriend's ear, making her shiver.

" _She's in love with me and I feel fine._ "


End file.
